How a Friendship Changed
by Anankha Clemens
Summary: Completely spontaneously, Tamaki confesses his love for Kyoya. The Shadow King isn't sure what to think, but he better figure it out... Lemony goodness later on. Yaoi, in case you couldn't already tell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there. I'm Anankha, at least that's what you could call me. That or France. Wow. The first chapter of my first fanfic...awesome. It seems a little short, as I wrote it on my Ipod. These characters belong to the lovely author Bisco Hatori. Oh, and also, please review, and be honest. And before I forget, a triple space indicates a POV change...sorta... **

* * *

Kyoya stared absentmindedly through his glasses, distracted from the accounts. Why did Tamaki always have to be so loud? He couldn't help from staring as the blonde flamboyantly tossed his hair while flirting with one of his many customers.

Kyoya felt his wrist begin to vibrate as the alarm for the end of host club went off. He picked up the small bell sitting on the table next to him and rang it as the signal for the rest of the club. He began cleaning up as the rest of the group filed out. Tamaki leaned against the wall, waiting for him, as they were both going to Kyoya's to study. The Shadow King noticed the lack of help; he always did, but he never asked for any.

Tamaki fidgeted against the wall as he watched Kyoya tidy up. He was anxious, and for good reason. Whenever he was with the other boy, he always got more than a little turned on. Kyoya was the reason he would always be so outrageous. Yes, it was an attention getting technique, but it was to get the attention of Kyoya. He hated being ignored by anyone, especially him. He'd been in love with his best friend for over a year now, and his feelings had become pretty intense. He had been considering confessing for a while, but he didn't' think he'd ever have the courage to do it.

"Kyoya," he whined, "come on, let's go, please?"

"We'd get done faster if you'd help."

"But I don't' wanna..." Tamaki was scatterbrained, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't noticed when he let slip: "I love you."

The shadow king turned slowly, and stared incredulously at the blonde for a moment before standing. He walked slowly over to Tamaki, stopping to face him about 6 inches from his face. Tamaki inhaled sharply and pressed against the wall at the closeness of his friend's face and body.

"What? What did you just say?" the words came out half a hiss, half a whisper, not as gently as they had been intended.

"You heard me. I'm sick and tired of having to hide this from you. Do you know how many times I have to jerk off every day thinking of you, just so I can somehow focus on other things?" Tamaki spat, adrenaline fueled confidence raging. He couldn't believe what he had just said. Now all he could do was wait for a response. Before he could get one, he felt the strength he had used to confess his love to his best friend ebb away, and he slumped against the wall, sliding down.

At this, Kyoya withdrew as if thrown, leaving Tamaki to fall softly to the floor. He slowly lowered himself onto a nearby couch, his mind reeling. Tamaki...loved him? Tamaki, the seemingly untouchable ladies man, loved him? Without a word, he got up and advanced towards the other boy, still sitting against the wall, head in his arms, and offered him his hand. Tamaki looked up, tears in his violet eyes, and accepted the gesture. He pulled himself up by the other's hand, and made little attempt to hold onto it as they walked out of the room together.

* * *

**A/N (again): Well, that seemed to go well. **

**Kyoya: I don't know. I seemed out of character.**

**Anankha: Oh shut up you.**

**Tamaki: I think it was wonderful.**

**Anankha: Aw, thank you. *pat's Tamaki's head* See, he likes it.**

**Kyoya: Yeah, well he's Tamaki. Show him a rabbit dyed purple and he thinks it's amazing.**

**Tamaki: I loved that rabbit...**

**Anankha: Okay...I'll just go write more then. End this little chat. Geh.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry for not posting in forever guys...please forgive me? Stuff got nuts and I just didn't have the time to do this...I've got a few more chapters written, and I'll try to get them up here as soon as possible! Reviews make me happy...

* * *

The limo ride home was awkward. Each looked out their respective windows, deep in thought and not daring to look at the other. Kyoya was still incredulous to the fact that Tamaki had confessed is love, and how he should properly react to it, whereas Tamaki was incredibly anxious to know what Kyoya was thinking. When they got to Kyoya's family home, the maids had already set out the kotatsu in Kyoya's bedroom for the boys to study. Under it, they both kept their legs in tight towards their bodies, quietly studying. Instead of the usual chatter of Tamaki asking for things to be explained and being impatiently answered by Kyoya, only silence hung in the air. Finally, the blonde could bear it no more.

"Kyoya...please say something..." Tamaki pleaded.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, just...please don't hate me!"

Kyoya looked him directly in the eyes, confused. "What would make you think that I hate you?"

"You won't talk to me, you'll barely look at me...I'll take it back, if you want." Tamaki looked desperate.

"Take what back?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"All of it, everything that happened today." He was on the brink of tears. "Just please don't hate me!" Tamaki turned away from his friend, muttering anxiously in French.

Kyoya scooted over to Tamaki's side of the kotatsu. "I don't hate you. As much as I sometimes hate to admit it, you are my best friend. Of all of the things that this...development...may change." he rested his hand ton Tamaki's shoulder. "That isn't one of them."

"You really mean it?" the host club king turned to face his best friend.

"Of course I do." Kyoya smiled warmly, a rare occurrence.

Tamaki tilted his head questioningly. "And you don't mind? That I'm in love with you?" He honestly couldn't believe it. In his wildest dreams he hadn't thought of Kyoya taking the news the way he had. He had run seemingly hundreds of scenarios, some good, some bad, some devastating, some...unspeakably good. But this, this quiet acceptance, this -now that he realized it- perfectly Kyoya-like reaction...had simply failed to occur to the blonde.

"Well...I can't honestly say that I'm thrilled about it, but like I said, it's not like I want to stop being your friend."

Tamaki grinned. "Thank you...that really means a lot." He looked away, making sure that his lower body was hidden under the kotatsu. Since Kyoya had smiled -a real warm smile, just for him!- he had been nursing a raging erection. He couldn't imagine what the shadow king might think if he saw it. To make matters worse, as a gesture of friendliness, Kyoya had moved his books over to his side of the kotatsu so that they could study together. Tamaki obviously appreciated that they were so close together, but it really wasn't helping the situation in his boxers. He squeezed his legs tightly together, still praying that Kyoya wouldn't notice.

Kyoya focused intently on the book in front of him. How awkward it was to pretend he didn't notice how hard Tamaki was. It was one thing for him to fantasize when he was alone, but did he have to do this while they were sitting right next to each other? He didn't want to think about what might be going on in the other boy's head.

Instead he attempted to put his nose to the grindstone and clear his mind. Engulfing himself in math usually did that for him. Unfortunately, that didn't work, as small Tamaki shaped demons kept invading his thoughts. So, he tried detaching himself from reality and going on autopilot, retreating into introspection. He didn't' need to care about his homework, it was calculus, he could do it with his eyes shut. Unfortunately, Tamaki couldn't, and was constantly asking questions about factoring and derivatives and what to do on this question or that story problem that Kyoya couldn't manage to get the thought out of his head. Finally, the study session came to an end, and it was time for the goodbye that both boys had mixed feelings about. They got up, and shook hands.

"See you tomorrow, friend." Tamaki almost whispered, and exited the room, leaving Kyoya alone with his thoughts. He sat down on his bed, running his hands through his hair. Why did this have to happen now? With the sibling rivalry drama that he already had to deal with, this was just too much. If anyone in his family to find out about Tamaki's feelings...there was no way that they would take it as well as Kyoya himself was handling it. Tamaki's grandmother and father would be contacted. The king of the host club would be pulled from Ouran. No Tamaki meant no host club. No host club meant a loss of sanity for a good few people. Did Tamaki realize, he wondered, just how serious the situation was?


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in his life, Kyoya was genuinely worried. Being the genius third son of an insanely wealthy family, he had never really had much to worry about. But every family has their secrets, and Kyoya had just found out his. And no, this had nothing to do with the Tamaki drama. It was possibly worse, something that, if leaked to the public, could ruin his entire family, not to mention his father's company. Yoshio Ootori was having an affair. Kyoya had figured this out whilst correcting the family accountant's work, which he did as a hobby. He noticed a number of funds being directed to a "Maebara Mion". Upon a background check, he found that Maebara-san was a nurse at one of the Ootori family hospitals, and an attractive one at that. Looking at her financial situation (divorced, no children, sells cosmetics on the side) there were few reasons why money from Yoshio's personal accounts would be going to her. Either she had dug up some dirt on him and was using it for blackmail, (which seemed unlikely, given that the amounts had stayed constant over time)or that Maebara-san had caught herself a sugar daddy. Unlike most issues with his father's business, this was not something that Kyoya could just brush off and let go. If this were to get out to the public, a lot of jobs and credibility, not to mention money. He needed to find out exactly what was going on. Kyoya planned to confront his father about it that very evening, but until then, all he could do was worry.

Tamaki had been good. It had been about a week since his confession to Kyoya, and he had been trying to keep things the same as they had been as much as possible. He had kept his feelings a secret from anyone else, but Kyoya still seemed incredibly distant. It was hard for Tamaki, knowing that the object of his affections was aware of his feelings, yet still being unable to show them in any way. He feared that he had somehow humiliated his friend by sharing his feelings. If word were somehow to get out and people would think less of Kyoya...he'd blame Tamaki. He didn't think he could bear that. What if he had to leave Ouran? There would be no host club without him. Tamaki pushed these thoughts from his mind, not wanting to think about the possible consequences for Kyoya should his crush on the shadow king become public.

"Mommy," He called out to the dark-haired boy during host club, "are you okay? You seem so sad!"

"I'm fine. We are, however, out of commoner coffee." Kyoya knew exactly how to change the subject to something that his blonde friend would be unable to resist.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! You need to go right now to get us coffee!"

"Tono, by the time I would get back, the host club would be over, you should remember that." And Haruhi knew just what to say that would shut the club's king up.

After host club ended, Kyoya asked Tamaki to go home on his own, sending the blonde into more and deeper confusion. Kyoya went home, did his homework, and then went directly to his father. He strode into his father's office just as the butler was leaving.

"Father, I have urgent business to speak to you about." Kyoya stood solemnly in the middle of the room, feeling somewhat small in his father's presence.

"Yes? Pray tell, what could it be?" Yoshio's tone was soft, mocking. "Just what is so urgent?"

Kyoya's next words stopped his arrogance in its tracks. "I know about her. I know about Maebara-san."

There was a long silence as his father pondered this statement, his eyes widened, lips pursed, then composure was regained. "I see. You do realize what could happen to the company if this information were to become public, or even if it ever left this room?"

"Yes father."

"Good. In light of this, I think it would be good for you to be out of the house for a little while. Allow some time for me to...fix this. Your summer break is coming up quickly, is it not? You shall spend it at someone else's home. I'll make arrangements for you to stay with the Suoh boy. You two are good friends, no?

Kyoya, though uncomfortable with this arrangement, knew it was pointless to argue with his father, especially on the topic of where he would stay. If he expressed any interest in staying somewhere else, there would be questions. Really, what excuse could he give his father for not wanting to stay at his best friend's house for the summer. 'I don't want to stay with Tamaki because he's in love with me?" That wouldn't go over well for Tamaki, and he wouldn't do that to his friend. Kyoya supposed that he had no choice but to spend his summer with the blonde.

When Tamaki heard that Kyoya, for reasons unknown, would be staying with him for the summer, half of him wanted to jump for joy, and the other half wanted to crawl into a hole. Kyoya being there would mean getting to be close to him! But Tamaki didn't know if he could control himself like that for that long, 24/7. If he lost control and threw himself at his friend, then either Kyoya would hate him, or just end their friendship. Those were consequences he never wanted to think about, much less have happen. He shuddered at these thoughts, and hardened his resolve to stay a friend, and nothing more, to Kyoya.

* * *

**A/N: Fail chapter is fail...I just needed some way to get Kyoya to Tamaki's house. And just for the people who have been telling me how short my chapters are: Yes. I'm aware of that. This story is being written on my ipod touch in any spare moment. This is just how it's coming out of my brain. Anyways, "Maebara Mion" is a reference to another Manga/Anime. The first person to PM me with the FULL JAPANESE name of this Manga/Anime will win...something.**


End file.
